The Ally From Another Dimension
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Windblazer is testing out some dimensional equipment when she's captured by Nemesis Prime in the Shattered Glass universe. Will she escape? Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Windblazer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long! :)**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Shattered Glass belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Ally From Another Dimension**

"Okay, ready for testing," the femme said, taking a deep breath as Bumblebee made sure the Groundbridge was off and Bulkhead stood nearby.

"Windblazer, are you sure you don't want Ratchet or Prime with you?" The big green Autobot asked.

She smiled. "Bulk, stop worrying," she said in a gentle voice. "I'm a big girl. I can handle trouble and take care of myself. Plus, this dimensional table will give me information when I land."

She now activated the dimensional watch on her wrist. "See you guys when I return," she said. "I'll pick up some souvenirs too."

"Just come back safely and soon before Ratchet has our heads for letting you do this on your own," said Bumblebee.

Windblazer nodded and entered the glowing pink portal that appeared in front of her, her optics taking in the sight that met her as the warp closed behind her. Things seemed a little dull in color, which made her activate her dimensional tablet, which began streaming information.

 _Planet: Earth_

 _Dimension: Shattered Glass_

 _Earth Population: Six billion_

 _Villains: Autobots_

 _Heroes: Decepticons_

 _Year: 2017 (Eight years after Autobot Invasion of Earth)._

 _More Info: The Autobots landed on our planet and began destroying all they saw, making the people of Earth retreat, but many died in the first attacks. Very few humans now reside on the surface while everyone else has retreated to deep to the Earth's core, thanks to the friendly Decepticons, who built the village in the Earth's core for us to live and guard us while the Autobots try to destroy everything. While the evil Autobots have given up on trying to find us humans or try to penetrate to get to the Earth's core, they constantly try to destroy Earth's natural resources, which the Decepticons are trying to harness and use in the best way to benefit us, hardly thinking about themselves. Many Decepticons have even used some of their fuel called Energon to help us, despite it meaning that they might have an Energon shortage, but Megatron and his men are more concerned about us than themselves._

Windblazer was a bit disheartened to read that, but was glad that this world's 'Cons were much like her world's Autobots. "I'll need to watch my step then," she said to herself.

Just as she said that, her foot sunk a little into a hole and an immobilizing energy field surrounded her, making her gasp and she berated herself slightly for not doing a scan of the area before she began walking. "Well, this is not something I expected, but it is a pleasant surprise, none-the-less," a dark voice said.

Suppressing a shudder, Windblazer turned to find someone who looked very much like Optimus Prime looking back at her, but his colors were very dark and he had a cold look in his eyes. While he was circling her in her prison, she wirelessly tapped into her dimensional tablet to see who this Cybertronian was.

 _Name: Nemesis Prime_

 _Occupation: Leader of the evil Autobots_

 _Symbol: Purple_

The femme told herself to stay calm, because she wouldn't be able to escape if she was in a panic or got upset. "Who are you, femme?" Nemesis asked her.

She leveled him a glare. "As if I'd tell you, creep," she said.

He glared at her. "You've got a big mouth, hmm?" He said. "Well, let's see how you'll feel after I interrogate you."

She had to keep herself from smiling, because she knew his idea of interrogation was going to go down the tubes, as humans put it.

Sure enough, two days went by and Nemesis was not only losing his patience, but also some of his certainty. He had tied her up and used his fists, but she didn't cry out once and his words seemed to have no effect on her. He finally tried the battlefield, giving her the option to beat him and he'd let her go. She still didn't give in, nor did her spirit break, despite her losing to him. Nemesis was quite impressed, but also getting more impatient and finally brought the bound femme to Nightingale, his medic.

Windblazer was quick to note how he looked like Ratchet, but with a severe dark side and she fought back a shudder of disgust when he eyed her. "My lord, she is a rather impressive femme, yes?" Nightingale asked.

"Yes," said Nemesis. "She has a high tolerance to pain and even though she lost to me in the battlefield, her spirit is still strong, but I am losing my patience."

"What can I do to help, my lord?"

"Use your methods to extract information from her," said the leader of the evil Autobots. "Report to me what you learn."

"Yes, milord."

With that, Nemesis strapped Windblazer to a medical berth and gave her a cruel smile. "We'll see how you hold up against Nightingale's interrogation," he said. "He will stoop to whatever levels to get the information I want."

She glared at him. "You'll never get any information out of me," she said.

"We'll see," he said. "Nightingale, I leave her in your hands. I trust you'll be successful?"

"Yes, milord," Nightingale said, bowing to his leader, who then left.

The evil medic went up to Windblazer, eyeing her. "My, you are rather beautiful, my dear," he said. "I've heard much about you from the other Autobots, whom you battled that year you were by yourself in this dimension."

She remembered that year that she had been stuck in the Shattered Glass Universe, but had managed to survive and avoid being caught by the evil Autobots, but now she was their prisoner and she again forced herself to stay calm and think rationally.

Nightingale now chuckled evilly. "You know, Nemesis Prime was hoping to have you join our ranks, which is why we set those traps to catch you," he said. "And…if you give me the information, I could ask him if I could have you as my assistant."

She just barely managed to hold back a sound of disgust as he placed a hand on her cheek and grinned. "I don't like hurting or testing on beautiful and gorgeous femmes like you," he said in a sweet voice, but it made her feel sick. She slowly took a breath and put on a sweet smile.

"Sorry, but no thank you," she said politely. "I'm afraid you're not the mech of my dreams nor are you even my type."

She quickly found out he had a shorter temper than Nemesis and a harsh slap to her face followed her statement. "Let's see how you last in battle against me," he said, releasing her from the medical table and pushing a few buttons, which turned his med bay into a battle arena. Windblazer managed to stand upright, despite being a bit tired and she braced herself. While she had a high tolerance for pain, she had just battled Nemesis and hadn't had much of a chance to recover, something that Nightingale was planning to take full advantage of.

There was a slight problem with his plan though, as the Autobot base suddenly shook and a tentacled Cybertronian came flying in, launching a shot at Nightingale and two of his tentacles latched onto Windblazer's shoulders. She saw a red Decepticon symbol and then felt energized, realizing this Decepticon was helping her out. She quickly got to her feet and moved towards him. "Allow me," she said.

She noted how he looked like Soundwave and a quick wireless check with her tablet confirmed it and he politely nodded, stepping back to watch and interfere if need be. He even turned on his recording apparatus to capture the battle.

He wasn't regretting it as the femme was actually beating the evil medic with quick thinking and lightning-fast attacks, something that was rapidly impressing him. "She can fight," he said softly to himself as he watched her deliver the final punch and knock Nightingale down. Soundwave then quickly came up behind the femme and gently grabbed her around the waist before tightening his hold on her. "We need to go. Now," he said urgently.

Windblazer picked up on the urgency and wrapped her arms trustingly around his neck, letting him hold her tightly as his thrusters went full power as he flew away with her clinging to him. He didn't hesitate to go faster to get her to the base and he noted how she didn't struggle when they landed, but she still hadn't recovered much of her strength, to which he scooped her up. "Hey, I can walk," she said in surprise, but just weakly struggled.

"I know you're a strong femme, but you did have two battles today, no?" He asked.

She nodded, although she was curious how he knew as he carried her down the hallways and met up with Megatron, who was quite stunned to see her. "The elusive femme," he said softly before seeing the damage done by Nemesis and Nightingale and led them to the med bay, where Knockout instantly tended to her and Starscream brought some Energon for her. "Ah, thank you, Starscream," said Megatron.

"Sir, you should see this," said Soundwave, showing him and the others the video of the femme beating Nightingale. Laughter filled the room, making Windblazer look at them as they laughed and Starscream gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Nightingale will never live that down," he said, his fingers accidently brushing over her neck, to which she squeaked and lightly pushed his hand away, but he mischievously wiggled his fingers against her neck again, to which a giggle escaped her and the others chuckled.

"Alright, let me patch her up," Knockout said in an amused voice as he set to doing so, being very careful, but noticing how she wasn't flinching. "Aren't you in pain, my dear?" He asked in concern.

She smiled at his concern. "I have a high tolerance to pain," she admitted.

He was surprised, but continued working, soon having her patched up and Starscream was helping her refuel, which she allowed because she was rather tired. Soundwave came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she reached up and took his hand gratefully. "Thank you for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. "But it was actually Megatron who saw you had been captured and he planned out your rescue."

Said Decepticon came forward and his hand rested on her other shoulder in a comforting way and she smiled up at him. "Rest," he said gently. "You can answer my questions after you recover."

The next day, Windblazer felt better and Knockout gave her the all clear and she found Megatron standing outside the medbay. "Hello, ma'am," he said politely.

She giggled. "Windblazer Prime," she said in introduction.

His eyes widened. "A female Prime?" He asked in awe. "You are full of surprises, Miss Windblazer."

She smiled. "You can call me Windblazer, Megatron," she said sweetly. "You mentioned you had questions for me?"

They took a walk and she told him how she was experimenting and came back to the Shattered Glass universe but was supposed to head back to her world when Nemesis captured her. "Bumblebee and Bulkhead are probably worried sick, as is Ratchet, my intended mate," she said.

She looked at Megatron. "But, if this universe is switched from mine, then why is Nemesis a Prime and not you?" She asked.

He chuckled in amusement. "Actually, I am a Prime," he said, opening his chest to reveal that he had the Matrix of Leadership with him. Although she had seen it before with Optimus, she was in awe and Megatron smiled, amused. "Although I am a Prime, I rarely enforce my title over my men or my allies," he explained.

She nodded, but then looked confused. "So, if you're the true Prime…," she began.

"Nemesis is a false Prime," he supplied for her. "He believes the Matrix should have been his and the High Council should have chosen him instead of me."

"So he calls himself a Prime even though he's not?" She asked. "Man, that guy has a worse ego than some of the evil Decepticons from my world."

Megatron chuckled at that. "Speaking of your world, you've been here for a few days," he said. "And you mentioned how your family is no doubt worried. You should head back."

She nodded in agreement before giving him her private comm number. "If you need some extra help, call me and I'll come with my team," she promised.

Soundwave came forward and one tentacle gently latched behind her head and downloaded a video of her beating up Nightingale and she smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Starscream and Knockout also came up. "Be careful," said the former.

"I will," she said. "Thank you all again."

Activating her watch, she soon landed back in her world and tripped a little, toppling onto Ratchet, who had turned when he heard the portal activate. "Windblazer!" He exclaimed, holding her close before running a scan on her and she giggled, giving him a kiss, which made him loosen his grip to where it was a comfortable hug, returning the kiss.

"I'm okay, Ratchet," she said as she took him to the command center where everyone was, eager to tell them where she had been and the allies she had gained from the Shattered Glass dimension.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
